We can go anywhere
by Maya49
Summary: He is a pessimist and she is optimist, he is quick and clever, where as she is naive and innocent, but both of them share the same pains. Could fate change their lives forever? For contest winner lexbro! Butch x Bubbles
1. Chapter 1

Life…what to say about it? Just what is so special about this thing we call life, if you think about it, every person follows the same old routine everyday, just what is so new? Is their even a point to living life? Didn't think so, but it's pretty idiotic to feel pain through your entire body, just to die. Death and life, are either of them worth it?

My thoughts are like that, always will be, but at one time they used to be much worse, to the extent where I was as cold as ice, my heart was as cold as ice, and not a ping of niceness lurked in me, not that it does now, but it's buried deep beneath and comes out when needed. Who changed that you wonder? Well heck I suppose since I already wasted 5 minutes typing all this, might as well tell you the story.

**Two Months ago **

Same old road, school, cars, same old everything. Yet I still walk down this road, every single day of my life, the name's Butch, named a reject, rebel and rude guy at school, if I do say so myself, in front of me I see a little boy, in a blue coat, jumping around in puddles, with a big smile across his face. What does he know, he has no clue of reality, Once he grasps it though, he'll understand.

I walked up in front of the queer old school building, at the corner of the school stood statues of dragons swallowing their tails; they caused who passed them by to look up uncertainly at them, as if they might just come to life. The sky was gray, and heavy rain poured down, sounding like a big freight train coming to get you. How I hated this weather, come to think of it I hate all weather, what difference does it make?

My eyes suddenly shift their gaze onto the front steps of the school, where some loser was kneeling down and gathering his books, or hers? My feet started moving forward in a slow motion, so I could get a closer look, my eyes narrowed as I saw a girl, about 1 foot less tall then me. She had sunny blond hair that was tied in pigtails, and big blue eyes that had a worried look in them, as she picked up her wet books, she was wearing a t-shirt along with capris and running shoes as well. I chuckled to myself, if this girl stayed out here for One more minute, she would have pneumonia. My feet once again caught me by surprise as they moved forwards towards the girl. She did not notice me as I kneeled down beside her, and jumped by surprise when I made my first rude comment.

"How can a person be so dumb as to drop their books in heavy rain?" she looked up at me with her blue eyes, which were filled with innocence.

**POV change**

"Bubbles!! Get up!" Bubbles could hear her maid yelling, she rubbed her head and groaned, Bubbles got of bed, and went into the bathroom to tie her hair and change.

Why did they have to move to this horrid town? She was much happier back in her old town, people were friendly, and everything was nicer. Ever since her family had moved to this town due to her father's job, she had nothing but bad luck. It was like someone shook her out of a very nice dream. She trotted down the stairs, her father was still asleep, he is what some people may call a late sleeper. Bubbles quickly grabbed her books and rushed outside the door, she thought that she heard a muffled voice of her maid from behind, something about an umbrella, but she passed it of as nothing.

That was until Bubbles stepped outside of her house, and had hard rain pour right down on her head. All the things that had happened to her ever since she arrived in this town were not good, everyone here was so…negative, rude, and what her father liked to call, realistic.

He thought that now that she was 14, she should gaze a bit into reality too, hence the negative city. Finally Bubbles reached the school; it was an old building, with many pieces of cement torn apart, and two scary dragons to the sides. Bubbles began to climb up the steps, when suddenly some kid rushed past her, pushing her to the ground, along with her books, which were now quite wet. Bubbles was so busy in picking up her books that she did not notice as a guy came and kneeled besides her.

"How can a person be so dumb as to drop their books in heavy rain?" Bubbles looked up at the man, who was wearing khaki colored, cargos and a red t-shirt over it.

**No one's P.O.V**

Butch started helping Bubbles pick up her books, why was he doing this, they were not his books, so why the hell was he helping this stupid girl, obviously new to town, pick up her books? Why the freaking heck did he even care? Butch picked up the last of her books and handed them to her.

"Here…" he said in a gruff voice.

"Oh thank you so much! You don't know how much I appreciate this, even though the introduction was a bit odd, I don't care though, everyone has a nice side right! I hope we can be great friends, speaking of great friends…" but Bubbles was cut off from her babbling, when she noticed that the man who had helped her was long gone.

She smiled to herself and headed inside the school building, the walls smelled of fresh paint, and were clean, with white paint on them, the lockers also looked as if they had just gotten a new coat of paint. Bubbles walked into the office, obviously she was late, and she got a late slip from a cranky old lady, who wore glasses that clearly needed to be repaired and had white hair.

"Room 107, Miss. Droica" she grunted, and Bubbles said a thankyou as she left.

After roaming around for about 5 minutes, Bubbles finally found her room and entered. Many kids looked up at her and she did what she does best, she gave them all one of her sweet smiles. In the very corner table at the back sat a kid she recognized, she jotted down her memory lane…ah this was the kid that has helped her this morning, now he looked up at her and smirked, evilly.

**Butch's P.O.V**

That girl started babbling on and on about how helpful I was to her, so ignoring her, my feet started moving yet again as I entered the same old school building, the disturbing smell of fresh paint moved through the halls, now what does a person do when they are late to school, yes you go to the office and get a late slip, I entered the office to see the old hag with the late slips again.

"Butch…late…again….as usual…room 107 Miss Droica" she said as she handed me the late slip, detention after school, jolly. My feet moved yet again, this time towards room 107, inside I saw Miss Droica, as usual bright and cheery Monday morning person. I rolled my eyes and sat in the very back of the room, as usual for me anyways.

So she started to talk on and on about school rules and all that shit. Who cares, I know that I don't. My eyes were focused on my sketch that was until the girl from this morning came in the room, at first she looked a bit scared, and confused, but to be honest she surprised me when a bright smile popped up on her face.

"Ah…a new student, class please welcome Bubbles, no then would you like to tell us a bit about yourself." Said Miss Droica cheerfully, and the girl…Bubbles was it? Nodded her head slowly.

"My name is Bubbles, I just moved here from Townsville, I love to draw, sing and do much more. I hope that we can become good friends " she said.

I looked at her and did what I do best to scare people, gave her a smirk, scary enough to make anyone fly to the moon. She did look a taken a back.

"Oh…oh dear, seems that we don't have enough seats up front, I wonder, how come no one is sitting with Butch, well you can go sit beside him then." Said Miss Droica, and Bubbles slowly nodded, and started to head to the back row, poor girl, she truly has no clue why no one sits besides me, well at least this way I can insult someone, finally. Everyone is too scared of my rude comments, hence no one sits beside me, not that I'm a total reject at school, no I have stupid fan girls watching me during lunch and all that, it's not too much ego, it's the truth.

"Damn your clothes are ugly" I said as soon as she sat down, Bubbles stared at me wide eyed.

**No one's P.O.V**

"Well that's not very nice!" she said in a low whisper that was filled with emotion.

"The world's not nice, get used to it" said Butch, as he continued to sketch and insult the poor girl.

"Your smile is pretty bad, your face is ugly, you are cursed to have no social life" Butch babbled on and on, then suddenly he stopped, as he saw the innocent blue eyed girl staring in disbelief.

Finally she came out of her paralyzed state and murmured. "Well Mr. Octi doesn't like you…"

"Did I mention that I hate naïve, innocent and goody two shoes kind of girls, because I do…" at this Bubbles tilted her head a bit, wondering just what he was trying to tell her, due to his rude insults she was at the verge of tears, but this comment just made her wonder. Finally she giggled and made the worst comeback that Butch had heard in centuries.

"You're silly!" Butch stared at her wide eyed for a moment, but after realizing how he looked, Butch quickly changed his position and shook his head.

"I swear woman, you are mad" he said going back to his sketch and staying quiet for the rest of the period.

Finally Miss Droica made an important announcement that caught both Butch and Bubble's attention, well at least it caught Bubbles attention, it is pretty hard to tell just what Butch is thinking due to his stone expression.

"We are having a school dance next week, it's to get to know everyone in this school…well try at least, make new friends, so we can all be a happy society!! The dance tickets will be sold at lunch!" an excited smile popped on Bubbles face, she loved to dance!! Butch just rolled his eyes, as many girls around the room began to giggle and secretly eye Butch, he hated dances, he could never eat lunch peacefully when their was a dance coming, due to the fact that atleast a hundred girls would be crowded around him asking the same question. _Will you like, um like, go with me to the like, dance! _He needed a scape goat this year, some girl so stupid that she would never be lovey dovey, some girl so naive that she would never suspect his scheme, some girl very stupid, innocent and naive, so that the other girls would think that he had a girlfriend and stop bothering him.

One question though, where in the world would he find some girl who would be incredibly stupid, naive, and innocent. Butch sketched the girl in his mind, it was a little girl, with brown hair...no brown's are smart...blonde, yes blonde's are air headed, at least in his school, so a girl with blond hair and...blue eyes, yes, and a big smile, this was the perfect stupid girl. Finally Butch finished his sketch, and wondered, that was until Bubbles poked him to ask for an eraser, that was when an evil smile popped on Butch's face and his mind started working, the perfect stupid girl to be his fake girlfriend was sitting right beside him!

--

Bubbles was quite surprised when at fourth period of art Butch came and sat beside her, she was even more surprised when he bluntly asked her something in public.

"Will you be my girlfriend Bubbles?" he asked quite casually at that.

"Uh...um...I, it not healthy to, I mean it is, but it's not but you need and I need and the thing is that, it's not that your not, it's me not it's not me I mean, uh...um..." Bubbles babbled on and on, Butch knew this was going to happen, he rubbed his fore head quite annoyed of the stupid girl, he grabbed her wrist and flung out of the classroom, behind him he could hear the teacher yelling, but he couldn't care less.

Bubbles just stared at Butch in wonder, his emerald green eyes shone with a spark of anger and another of adventure. Finally, he had walked them both to a dark corner of the street, it was still pouring and quite cold. Before Bubbles could babble, Butch put his hand on her lips motioning for her to let him do the talking.

"Alright, I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend, for the next month, go to the dance with me, because I don't want those idiotic girls crowding around me and asking me to be their date, once they finally believe that I have a girlfriend you go to your normal routine and I go back to mine. Got it?" Bubbles stared at him, expressionless for a while but then tilted her head a bit.

"Hmm...how about this, you have to stop being rude to me and I'll do you the favor" Butch narrowed his eyes, this girl wasn't all that dumb was she?

"I won't be **that** rude to you, but I'll still be rude.." Butch said, and Bubbles after heaving a sigh nodded in agreement.

Bubbles started to walk but before she could go Butch had grabbed her wrist as he surprisingly pulled her quite close to his own body, his warm breath tingled on her neck as he whispered. "Don't **ever** fall in love with me sweetie"

As a shiver creeped up her spine Bubbles nodded slowly, why would she fall in love with him, he was quite rude and her opposite, and her sister who had moved away from their house, who was quite smart in fact had once told her, opposites don't attract, for that is just in stories. Both Butch and Bubbles walked back to school in silence, no words were exchanged, it seemed as if both of them were holding their breaths, careful not to break the silence. Suddenly Butch stopped and looked at his watch, then he chuckled.

"No point in walking to school, for school is already over" he said showing her his watch. Bubbles gasped and her jaw fell.

"My father was going to pick me up today, oh my I'm late!" she said as she ran down the street, she tripped over a piece of wood.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed while she continued to run.

Butch watched from behind as he chuckled to himself, this girl was too kind indeed, his though caused him to narrow his eyes. Bubbles, why did he feel so protective of her? Bubbles reminded Butch of **her** that was why, he began to walk the other way as he jotted down memory lane.

**Back with Bubbles**

Bubbles began running to her school, her father had promised he would pick her up, he had brought up her hopes, she just hoped that he wouldn't let her down, like he always did. She shook her head, take out all the negative thoughts Bubbles. She arrived in the parking lot just in time, and she waited, for about twenty minutes, her smile began to fade away as she sighed and headed home on her own.

It had always been this way for her, ever since her sisters had moved away, her father had become a total work addict, never leaving his office, he had broken many promises to her, although she knew that he was a kind man and didn't mean to break his promises, it still hurt.

_**Flashback** _

_"Bubbles he asked me to marry him!! Can you believe it?" said Blossom shrieking, and Bubbles nodded with a weak smile._

_"Father likes him too, oh we are a match made in heaven! Father has already prepared the ceremony! We will be moving to New York together, he got a very good job their!" at this comment the brunette Buttercup rolled her eyes. _

_"So girly, it sickens me!" she said sticking her tongue out. Blossom cocked an eyebrow and threw a pillow at Buttercup, Buttercup of course threw it back aiming it at Blossom but it hit Bubbles, and so the pillow fight began, filled with giggles and there father stood in the doorway chuckling. _

Bubbles smiled, those were good days, suddenly her smile dissapeared as she remembered the day that it had all broken apart, every single thing had shattered.

**_Flashback_**

_"Ever since she left you never have time for us!" Buttercup's voice echoed through the large hall. _

_ "I'm the one making the in come for this house, and how dare you talk to me in this manner!!" fathers face was red of fury as he got up._

_"You're just an old man who only cares about his money! I'm through with this life style, I'm leaving this house, I have seen enough of your cruel deeds!" screamed Buttercup as she ran to their room, gathering up all her things. _

_"Buttercup..." whispered Bubbles in a low tone, Buttercup came up to Bubbles, who was sitting on the bed to scared to talk, and she kneeled on one knee. _

_"I'm sorry pumpkin, I can't take it any more, I need to be free of this house...I need to leave, promise me though, when the time comes and you have a very important decision to make, you will go with what your heart says instead of anyone else" Bubbles slowly nodded trying to wipe away the tears that were coming on like a flood from her eyes._

_"I promise..." Buttercup got up and went down the stairs, Bubbles heard the door slam, and from then on Bubbles was alone. _

Bubbles wiped a tear as she got closer to her house, what did Buttercup mean? That one day had become her nightmare, ever since it happened, her whole house was shattered apart, it was as if no one lived their except for the mere shadows that sometimes passed you by. She walked in, only to see her father asleep in the library, Bubbles threw her bag on the kitchen table and got on work to make some hot soup, after she was done Bubbles walked into the library and shook her dad gently.

"What...oh Bubbles you're back...I had something to do today I can't remember...wait...you walked home...and I promised to pick you up! Oh sorry sweetie, I forgot, it's just with the bank in trouble and th debts I just..." Bubbles put a finger on her father's lips.

"It's alright dad, I understand that you're busy." her father smiled weakly.

"You are so understanding and helpful, I promise that the bad times will go away soon, I promise. " Bubbles faked a smile, but deep inside she thought, another promise...

--

**Butch's P.O.V**

"Oh son, you're back!!" said the man sitting on the couch, he was not anyone to Butch, but a man he hated with all of his heart, a man he could not stand the sight of.

The large room was filled with scented candles, something about the house annoyed him, the large stairs, the large bedroom, the swimming pool, everything. Over time, Butch had grown to hate being rich, every single part of being rich irked him. His father was nothing but a cheap, money swindling bastard, by using other's hard earned money he stood up his own company, and the money started coming in. Butch climbed the stairs up to his room.

**Flashback**

_A woman with wavy sunny blond hair called Butch over, she had a gentle smile across her face and was wearing a beautiful sundress. She was the kindest lady on earth, she was his mother. _

_"You want to play with mommy on the swings, come on honey I'll tell you the story of the prince and the princess!" she said holding his hand and leading him to the swing._

_"Mommy, dwa pwince hwas a shword wright? He swaves thwe pwincess!" Butch excitedly asked his mom, being 4 he still had the little kid accent. His mother nodded, as she walked him to the swing and began story telling. _

Butch couldn't help it as he grabbed the old picture of him and his mom, and secretly smiled. The smile quickly vanished though, as he remembered the dreadful day.

**Flashback**

_"You are taking their money, it is not right!!" exclaimed Butch's mother to his father. _

_ "You listen to me!! The money that comes in this house, buys your dresses and provides you luxuries is because of the way I earn it, if you don't like that then leave!" _

_"I will! I'm taking Butch with me!" screamed his mom._

_"No you're not, he will be the heir to the company that I create!! Leave my house, get out!!" replied his dad, grabbing the seven year old Butch by his shoulder, his mom grabbed her suitcase and slammed the door as she left. _

His mother was a gentle loving lady, too naive for her own good, he should have been older at that time, he should have protected her, but he was only at the mere age of seven, suddenly the image of Bubbles came up in his mind, and he shook his head, sleep was what he needed. Butch took some sleeping pills and lay down in his bed.

--

Bubbles walked in the school halls, walking up to her locker, she was not late today, no way! She suddenly felt a dark aura behind her and she turned around to find none other then Butch walking behind her, she smiled and he rolled his eyes, very common yes.

"How are you? Would you mind telling me why all these girl are giving me death glares?" she asked curiously.

"That's because..." Butch paused as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "You're my girlfriend" he said finishing his sentence, at first Bubbles was taken a back, but then she remembered and nodded.

"Are you doing something after school?" asked Butch but before Bubbles could reply he cut in.

"Good, we're going shopping" Bubbles stared at him.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because if you're going to the dance with me, you need good clothes. No you can't just wear jeans and a top, you need a dress" said Butch as if he read her mind, Bubbles heaved a sigh, and without asking him she grabbed Butch's cellphone out of his pocket. Butch nodded as if he knew.

"Return it to me during homeroom" he murmured, and Bubbles nodded, as she called home to let her father know, that she was going over to a "friend's house" so she would be late. As promised she returned Butch's cell phone during homeroom, and as soon as school was finished, Butch grabbed Bubble's arm and sat her down in his car, which was a B.M.W it surprised Bubbles a lot. She had only seen a B.M.W in a picture, but now she was sitting in a real thing!

"Wait...you have a driver's lisence?" she asked, Butch nodded.

"I'm 17 got it when I was 16"

He then began the drive, it was a good twenty minute drive to the shopping mall, the town was pretty deserted, so you couldn't really blame the mall. Butch put in a CD and played it, and Bubbles just stared out the window.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back  
Like a wake-up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere..  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know_

Soon they arrived at the mall, and Butch and Bubbles fought for about an hour over dresses, the fight began when Bubbles protested that he was being too picky. It was true, it felt to her like she was a doll and Butch was playing dress up! Finally the store manager came in between both of them and said she had a dress in mind. She looked Bubbles up and down then said, you are the perfect one for the dress I have in mind.

She took Bubbles in the dressing room, and finally when Bubbles came out Butch could not hide his astonishment, she was wearing an elegant baby blue dress that fit her curves perfectly and went down to her ankles and had small diamonds that went around the waist line. He nodded, trying to be casual. He had to drag her to the high heels section.

"No Butch! I don't mind heels, but high heels are not my thing, Butch!" she whined, but Butch took none of it as he roamed around the shelves, trying to find the perfect pair, finally he stopped and smirked as he grabbed a pair of shoes and brought them to her, Bubbles gasped in astonishment, the shoes were transparent, and the heels were not too high, they were just like the one's in cinderella, but this situation was a bit different...

"They only have this size left, if you're feet fit in these, then good for you, otherwise it's 6 inch heels" he said, Butch kneeled down and slid her foot in, lucky for her it was the perfect size, a grin came across her face, as she stood up and pretended to be the statue of liberty, Butch rolled his eyes and pushed her to the cash register.

After they were done, Bubbles pushed Butch all the way to the ice cream shop, and he shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey...wait how come you're the one who keeps paying...?" asked Bubbles a bit confused.

"Because I'm a guy." he answered

"So?" Bubbles questioned him yet again.

"You're a girl, I'm a guy, so you eat and I pay, it's just the way it works" Bubbles cocked an eyebrow, and then just shrugged not even trying to understand the theory.

Later Butch drove Bubbles home, and she thanked him with a smile.

"I have never had so much fun in my entire life!! Thanks!" she said, and kissed him on the cheek before leaving the car.

"That's from mr.octi, he doesn't hate you anymore" said Bubbles.

"Yeah well tell mr.octi to watch out I might just come and kidnap her one day" Bubbles got confused and waved goodbye as Butch smirked and left, it was good that she didn't understand what he meant, it should stay that way.

"Wait...mr.octi is not a girl...he's a guy" Bubbles walked home confused, inside she was very shocked to see her father sitting on the table with an angry expression across his face.

"You can not see Butch again" he said, quite down to earth.

"Dad...why?" but before she could continue her father stood up angrily.

"Are you trying to argue with me! Up to your room now!" Bubbles bit her lip as she ran up the stairs and fell face down onto her bed, trying to hide the sound of her sobs.

--

The situation at Butch's house was not much better either.

"Why were you with that girl? You can not see her! You are the heir to my company Butch, you can't go out with a middle classed girl! It gives a bad reputation!"

Butch completely lost his cool at that comment.

"Don't try and control my life old man! Who said that I even want to be the heir! You don't control me, my decisions or my life!Freaking idiot!"

"How dare you talk to me like that?" exclaimed his father.

"I'm leaving this house!" screamed Butch as he ran up to his room grabbed his wallet and a suit case, he got in his B.M.W and drove out, he wondered...if Bubbles was in his place she would be crying her guts out and grabbing a knife right about now...wait hold up...if her father saw them then...

"Shit Bubbles!" murmured Butch, he slammed down on the wheel angrily. He began to drive, almost exceeding the speed limit, until he arrived in front of Bubbles house.

All the lights were out except for one room, he saw someone climbing out onto the roof...oh that was Bubbles, that idiot! Butch rushed to the ladder and climbed up, he saw Bubbles sitting, mascara was running down her cheeks, her eyes were red.

She sniffed after seeing him and then she said in a low whisper.

"My dad doesn't want me to see you"

Butch didn't know just what happened to him at that time but he was surprised as he walked over to Bubbles and hugged her from behind. At that moment burst out crying.

"I have no friends! I haven't had any ever since my sisters moved out! Even though you are extremely rude and had problems with mr.octi, you're still my friend! Now he wants to take that away! Not fair!" said Bubbles between sobs.

Butch smiled, as he stared down at her, how could a person look so ugly yet beautiful. Could it be...that he was falling in...no Butch shook his head, he was just being kind for the very first time in history.

"Want to run away?" asked Butch simply.

"Huh?!" exclaimed Bubbles.

"I'm not repeating myself..." said Butch

"I don't know..." she said, quite worried.

"Do we get to go on adventures?" she asked curiously.

"Yes Bubbles..." said Butch in a somewhat annoyed voice.

Bubbles climbed back in the window, and Butch followed, she grabbed all her clothes, her passport and of course mr.octi! Butch stared wide eyed at her room, it was filled with bright colors, rainbows and sketches, Bubbles ran up to Butch, with an excited look in her eyes, both of them climbed out and into the car they went. On the table flowed a letter.

_Dear daddy_

_I love you lots!! I always wanted to go on an adventure, and I'm actually getting the opportunity!! Can you believe it? I know I'm being bad daddy, I don't want to be, I want to be your good little girl but, Buttercup told me to follow my heart, I love her lots too you know? Daddy I'll be back though, and I'll bring lots of candies for you!! Please don't be mad daddy!! Don't cry, eat your food right too. _

_Love Bubbles_

Bubbles climbed into the car and sat in the passenger seat, Butch sat astonished at what he had just done. He despised this girl, why had he asked her to run away? Too late now, might as well just continue.

"mm..first stop new york..." said Butch, fixing up his g.p.s.

It is midnight, and here I'm sneaking a optimistic chick out of her house, and running away, wow, I'm totally insane, thought Butch. He couldn't care less, he needed a break, Bubbles rummaged through all the C.D's and put one in.

_Breakdown  
All the pressure that surrounds you  
Allow it all to fade away  
We can move on  
Looking in the rear view mirror  
Wave goodbye  
C'mon we're leaving everything behind_

_You know that sun is shining  
We'll keep driving  
Doesn't matter where  
'Cause we got that open highway  
Leading our way  
As long as you are there  
We can go anywhere_

Authors Note:

OK...this was supposed to a one-shot for lexbro, but um...it got kind of long, so the worlds very first 2 chapter on-shot!!

Maya49


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap**

_"Next stop, New York" said Butch while fixing up his g.p.s, Bubbles rummaged through the dash of C.D's and finally put one in._

_Breakdown  
All the pressure that surrounds you  
Allow it all to fade away  
We can move on  
Looking in the rear view mirror  
Wave goodbye  
C'mon we're leaving everything behind_

_You know that sun is shining  
We'll keep driving  
Doesn't matter where  
'Cause we got that open highway  
Leading our way  
As long as you are there  
We can go anywhere_

They had been driving for two hours now, and Butch was beginning to get a little tired, ok let's face it, he was **really** tired, who wouldn't be at 2 in the morning? Though he was the one who should have been yawning, he was startled when he heard a gentle little yawn, that's when he remembered that he had invited Bubbles along with him on his little...journey.

"Butch...did you bring any blankets, or pillows or fluffy sleeping bags or nice stuffed..." Butch suddenly shocked her as he yawned and glared at her.

"Stop, you're making me more sleepy!!"

"Sorry...you can sleep, I guess, I'll drive!!" said Bubbles excitedly.

Butch narrowed his sleepy eyes. "You have no clue on how to drive sweetie" he replied.

"Well I saw you driving, and I did it once with my dad...so" Bubbles looked at him with pleading eyes. He rolled his eyes and at the next stopped at the next stop over.

"Alright, let me just give you the basics..." he said, opening her door as she stepped out and went over to the driver's seat.

Bubbles let out a giggle as she sat down, the seat was warm and somewhat welcoming, Butch tiredly told her about the basics, fixed the rear view mirror so that it was easy for her to see. He told her to yell at him if their was an emergency, Bubbles nodded. Butch then walked over to the passenger seat up front and slumped down. She started the engine and of they went. Almost instantly, he fell into a deep slumber.

It was quite exciting for Bubbles to be driving, at two in the morning and on a highway at that! She was allowed to speed up as high as she wanted and no one would stop her, but sleeps wins over us all, and so it did. Bubbles finally stopped at a stop over and yawned. She looked over at Butch, who was sleeping like a baby, he was so cute, some of his hair up front was spiked. Even in his sleep he looked like he was on guard, ready to defend himself at any time. She yawned and scooted as close to him as she could, considering they had only one blanket and he was using it. Before she knew it her eyes shut and she fell into a deep sleep.

**Butch's P.O.V**

Butch had gotten a good one hour sleep while Bubbles drove, he woke up as he felt the blanket rustling but still rested his eyes for five minutes before waking up. He looked over at Bubbles who was now fast asleep, Butch chuckled as he opened the door and picked her up, gently he laid her down in the passenger seat and went back to the driver's seat.

So the drive began yet again, Butch couldn't help but glance at Bubbles, she looked like a little baby all wrapped up in blankets, and sound asleep of to dream world. Just how was this going to end? He had absolutely no clue but for now they were on the highway and off.

New york was about 4 hours away. Butch yawned as he looked over at the clock, it was 5:00 in the morning.

**No one's P.O.V**

Bubbles woke up at around 6:00, she yawned and looked around, for a second she wondered, where am I? Then she remembered that she was running away from her house, to New York. Bubbles yawned gently.

"Morning sunshine" said a voice, she looked besides her and smiled.

"Morning, when did you...how did I come here...I was driving...wait don't tell me! We got in an accident!" Butch rolled his eyes at this comment.

"You were tired, so you drove the car to a stop over to take a nap, remember"

Bubbles nodded, and they sat their in silence, until finally Bubbles put in a C.D, these songs seemed strange in a way to her. Whenever she put on a song in Butch's car, it matched their situation, quite weird indeed.

_They gottta a lot of girls who know they got it going on  
and nothin is ever comparise to you  
Now can you see that you're the only one I really want?  
And everything I need is everything you do  
Any girl walk by, don't matter  
Cause you're lookin' so much better  
_

"Ooooh!! I love this song!!" said Bubbles screeching, Butch rolled his eyes, why did he have all these pretty boy C.D's anyways.

"My boyfriend sang it to me once!" she stated proudly. Butch almost crashed their car in shock, finally he gained control.

"You have a boyfriend?!" Bubbles wondered why he was so shocked.

"No well yes...see father set up my marriage when I was little, what's his name...oh yes Boomer, he is quite sweet too, I think he lives somewhere...new york, right yeah that's it!" she exclaimed proud at herself.

"Wait...New york! Bubbles we're going to New york, if your fiance or whatever sees me with you, he'll think we lovers who are running away together!" Bubbles grinned nervously.

"Um...guess should have thought of that huh..." she whispered.

"Ya think!" said Butch, his eyes narrowed.

"No need to worry! Blossom my sister lives in new york too!" said Bubbles.

Butch Once again almost crashed their car.

"Your sister...Bubbles your freaking sister lives in New York and you are telling me this NOW! God damnit, she could call your father right on the spot and send us back!" he exclaimed. Once more Bubbles grinned and turned the music up louder, and so it was for the rest of the ride.

Bubbles decided to take out the cd and put on the radio.

"Good morning New York! Why don't we start off our bright and cheery morning with a nice song!!"

_ When I'm in a crowd  
Or on an island by myself  
Silent or too loud  
Wishing I was somewhere else  
And I can't believe  
You hit me fast and hard  
When you turn to me and say  
Never change the way you are_

Finally in New York they arrived, Butch parked his car near StarBucks, where he got some coffee, and freshened up. New York was a big city indeed, afterwards both Butch and Bubbles began wandering around, trying to find a decent hotel.

**Somewhere around times sqare**

"Marriage my foot! I've been through marriage, I still do my work don't I?" the bossy voice of Blossom could be heard through out the whole office.

"I know...but...I just..." the poor secretary tried to talk but was cut of by Blossom's huffing.

"I have a busy schedule, I can't delay it due to your lame excuses, please Judie work with me here!"

Blossom walked of, leaving her poor secretary scared out of her wits. Blossom was a smart one, she had been since she was little. While kids were learning about solid, liquids and gases in grade one, Blossom was studying the particle theory. She had grown to be a very famous lawyer at the age of 23.

She walked briskly back to her office, trying to remember the name of her clients, she wasn't mean or rude, Blossom just tended to be a bit bossy, work freaked and annoying at times. While she paced through the file of a current client her cell phone rung. As soon as she picked it up the poor girl was greeted by a father who had a very worried tone.

"Blossom...Bubbles...she's missing!!" he exclaimed.

"Dad calm down, tell me just what happened. Don't leave any details out like you always do to defend yourself." she strictly ordered.

Her dad did as she said and told her every single part of the story.

"Ah...I see, this is a interesting case indeed...could it be that my theory about opposites was wrong?" Blossom said a quick bye to her father and shut the phone.

"This will be interesting indeed, especially with Boomer..."

**Somewhere around the great auditorium...**

"Lady's and gentle men, we are here live at the auditorium, where the hottest star of the century is due to perform!! Don't know who he is? Well we'll find out!! Oh my god the concert is starting!"

_I like when you whisper softly  
Things only I should hear  
That lead me on  
I like the way that you smile at me  
And make me feel like nothin'  
Can go wrong  
Tell me this will last forever  
Don't you ever leave_

Loud sounds of mesmerized girls could be heard, as the blond haired teen walked up on stage. Every single girl got lost in his deep blue eyes, while the others screamed their guts out. Finally one girl screamed.

"Oh my god!! It's Boomer!! Eeeek!! He is so cute!!His voice is magical!!"

Boomer walked up on stage, as he winked down at girls, and flashed his grin. Finally his song was finished, Boomer walked backstage and collapsed on the sofa. At the age of 17, Boomer was a popular singer, actor, and basically a superstar. If anyone asked a girl on the street about him, she would scream and give remarks about how cute he is and so on.

"I'm getting tired...of fangirls..." he said to his manager.

"We can't announce that you are to be married yet, you must tell that to them with a new song!" Boomer rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I want to visit Townsville to see Bubbles again..." he murmured. Bubbles was truly his only one, she was his angel that he loved with all of his heart. Know a thing called love at first sight? Yeah that's pretty much the case with our pretty boy here. Boomer's cell phone rung and he tiredly opened it and groaned.

"Hello.." he was greeted by an excited voice.

"Boomer, it's blossom! You won't believe this! Bubbles is in New York!!" right their right then, he dropped his cell phone and his jaw dropped, his eyes wide.

**Back with Romeo and Juliet...**

"Butch!! I'm tired!" whined Bubbles.

"God Bubbles, it's only five more minutes!" murmured Butch, quite tired himself.

Bubbles moaned and continued to walk, it wasn't that easy in this summer heat! Finally they saw the hotel, it was quite elegant indeed, and it was a five star hotel at that.

"Butch, how are we going to afford this?" she asked.

"I'm the rich guy remember?" he said as he rolled his eyes.

They entered the hotel, which was filled with exquisite lights, and glamorous sofas, both of them walked off to the counter. Bubbles looked around consciously, and was hit hard in the head, when she saw a red haired girl, wearing a suit, she had pink eyes, and was walking around with a suit case.

Instinctivley, she quickly hit behind Butch and clutched his back with her hands. Butch looked at her worried.

"Bubbles what's wrong?" he asked.

**With pretty boy**

Boomer sat on a white chair in his lush green garden.

"Sir..the juice" said a servant as he came up with orange juice on his tray.

Boomer took it in his hands, and after a sip, he looked at the servant with rage clear on his face.

"Is that sugar I taste?" he said displeased.

"Sorry young master..." whispered the servant, with a scared look on his face.

"I need a vacation! Hotel, yes a hotel, edward book me a room in hotel chateau stat!" he said as he got up and went to his room, packing up. He put on his Gucci glasses, and quartz watch. Boomer soon left his room and approached his ferrari.

"So stupid, servants these days" he murmured.

After a long and tiring drive, he finally arrived at the hotel, the lights glimmered, and as soon as he entered he saw Blossom with her suitcase. She waved and he waved back. As usual many stupid girls fell head over heels. As he approached Blossom, his gaze shifted to the counter, where he saw an displeasing sight.

"My sweet heart with that jerk!" he exclaimed.

**No one's P.O.V**

Bubbles whimpered as she saw Boomer, and the displeased look that came up on his face within a matter of seconds! She clutched onto Butch's back harder, who narrowed his eyes and came in front of her protectively. That was when it all began.

Boomer walked up to them along with Blossom.

"Bubbles what are you doing with that jerk!" he exclaimed.

"At least I'm not a daddy's boy, who lives of daddy's money. Stupid pretty boy, take your freaking C.D's out of my car hm?" Butch shot back.

"Wait...you two know each other" Bubbles said, but both ignored her.

"You're just jealous because I sing much better then you!" said Boomer.

"The whole reason you even became a singer was because I freaking helped you!" replied Butch.

"Yeah..well...well, their's a singing competition coming up in this hotel, let's have a partner show down, you with Bubbles me with Blossom, we'll just see who's better! If I win you never touch my baby bubbles ever again!"

"Don't I get a say in this..." yet again Bubbles was ignored.

"Fine! You'll wet your pants when you hear us you little scaredy cat!" Butch said.

"We'll just see about that! Blossom has had singing classes don't you know? She is perfection." he said. Then he came up to Bubbles and hugged her.

"Sorry honey, you're my sweet heart, but i need to win in order to get you back" he whispered sweetly in her ear.

Butch pulled her back.

"Leave! I can tone up Bubbles any time!" he said.

Bubbles was surprised, for the first time Blossom did not freak out, she looked calm as she smirked. Blossom did not even threaten to send her home, she just watched the show and walked away with Boomer.

Butch grabbed Bubbles hand and rushed to their room, he sat Bubbles down on the bed and paced back and forth. Bubbles was astonished, she had never seen him this worried, ever!

"Maybe we should call of the competition." she said

"Are you insane! No! We are competing and winning!" he screamed literally a centimeter away from her face.

"Okay.." she stuttered.

"Bubbles sing" he commanded.

"I...uh ya know, Boomer was kind of right...I can sing, used to as a child but..I'm not like..."

"Well we'll just have to work on it then" he said, and he lifted her off the bed, and began dancing to the beat of the music. A little while later, he made her listen to a song, and practice for around twenty minutes, afterwards Butch made Bubbles work on her vocals.

He was like a real voice coach indeed.

**Day of competing finally arrives**

Curious and excited voices could be heard in the room, a pair of blue eyes peeked out from behind the curtain.

"Butch...too many people I can't do this..." whimpered Bubbles.

"Bubbles come on!" Butch came close to her and held her hand gently.

"You have to trust me, now go off to the change room, I kept your dress in there alright?" his tone was comforting and Bubbles slowly nodded, she headed inside the room. Bubbles gasped in surprise when she saw the dress, it was the dress from their little shopping spree. Bubbles couldn't help it as a smile crept on her face. She decided that no more denial was to be done, she was in love, and their was nothing she could do about it.

Bubbles stepped out of the dressing room, and watched as everyone's jaws dropped. Especially boomer's, he smirked and winked at her. She shook her head and headed over to Butch who for the first time smiled at her, and it was a true smile. The light blue dress fit perfectly with her eyes, and the transparent heels, made her look like a true cinderella. Her blond and wavy hair, which was in the middle of her shoulders and waist flew in the air.

Butch put his arm around her waist and smirked.

"You're still my pretend girl friend remember" Bubbles rolled her eyes, first up were Boomer and Blossom, and as expected, both of their voices were perfect in rythm, harmony and so much more.

Boomer started the song of.

_ Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
Ya never see it comin' suddenly it's real_

Blossom then joined in.

_ Oh, never even crossed my mind, no  
That I would ever end up here tonight_

Both of them sng beautifully in harmony, Bubbles was honestly a little scared.

_ All things change  
When you don't expect them to  
No one knows  
What the future's gonna do  
I never even noticed  
That you've been there all along_

Both continued the song in perfect harmony, and the judges looked at them impressed, Boomer's popularity, plus Blossom's perfect voice, equaled winning. Soon Boomer and Blossom's duet was finished, and it was time for Bubble and Butch's turn, her heart began thudding in her chest, as she began shaking, but Butch came beside her and held her hand in his, it was warm and comfortable. Bubbles began the song.

_ Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words  
"Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen?  
There's a reason.  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
or happy ever after  
your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread  
Hmm, you're pulling me_

Butch then joined in the chorus.

_ When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me_

Many girls eyed Butch, and winked, some screeched, while others gossiped and whispered about how cute he was. Other boys looked at Bubbles and smirked, while the judges just sat their astonished, Bubbles thought that she heard one whisper.

"He's back, it's been like 5 years!"

Soon there duet was over, and boy was Bubbles glad. They went backstage, and soon the annoying host came up on stage.

"Our judges have made the decision!! And the winner is..." Bubble scooted over to butch and he held her tightly.

"The blue and green pairing!! You get your own recording deal and get to tour around the world to perform!!" Bubbles gasped and held Butch in a tight hug.

"Wait...tour? Recording deal?" Bubbles eyed Boomer and Blossom who were both smirking.

"I guess I act pretty good huh?" he asked.

"Butch left his music career long ago, he has great talent, and he is my brother. I got pretty annoyed when he wasted his talent, so as soon as Blossom called me to let me know that you were in New York, my mind worked up a little scheme, plus Bubbles your voice is beautiful and sweet, it is the most wonderful that I've heard ever since young. Alas my plan. No offense Bubbles but everyone moves on from love, so I don't have my little crush on you anymore" he said smiling.

"I think that the way Butch protects you is good, I approve of him" said Blossom speaking for the first time, Bubbles blushed but ran up to her sister and hugged her.

"OK! I have a court trial with a client! Too busy got tons of work!! Bye!" she said as she ran off.

"Ah...I have to..uh..uh..um...I just have to do something to leave you guys alone OK! Bye!" said Boomer as he ran off as well.

Butch and Bubbles stood in awkward silence.

"You know...that I...uh...oh hell" said Butch as he pulled Bubbles up and pressed his lips against hers. Bubbles eyes instinctly widened as she stared up, and tried to understand what was going on, and when she did, Bubbles got more so shocked as she closed her eyes and pulled Butch closer. His body warmth radiated against her, as she ran her hand through his hair and opened her mouth allowing his tongue in. Finally their kiss ended.

"I don't care if I'm not allowed but I love you" said Bubbles.

"I don't care if you are dumb, naive, too optimistic and stupid I love you as well...unfortunatlely." Bubbles giggled at Butch normal rude comment.

Suddenly lights flashed, the felt like cameras. Both of them turned around to see many magazine article writers with cameras and recording tools.

"Oh this is great!! They haven't even made their cd and we already have gossip!" said one.

"Butch is it time for a new adventure?" asked Bubbles

"Yes, it's time" whispered Butch.

_"The more you run away from true love, the closer it gets" quote by Maya  
_

The end!!


End file.
